A Result of Boredom
by A.V. Jackson
Summary: Harry was just a little boy being killed for something he didn't do wrong. Kuro was a really bored hollow. Who knew a simple solution to boredom would cause so much damage? RATED M BECAUSE I'M PARANOID ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

In response to TheBlackSeaReaper's challenge # 8.

Warnings: **Child Abuse, Slash, Yaoi, Male/Male, (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) Spoilers to both Harry Potter and Bleach**

** I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR BLEACH! Original characters are mine and explicit permission is needed to use.**

Chapter One:

"YOU FREAK!" Vernon a fat whale of a man declared to the world as he kicked his nephew into the ground, "You think you can fiddle on into our little family trip? Well I've had enough of you! A waste of money and space. My Pet and I thought of what to do with you when that old man left you on the doorstep, but we kept you out of the kindness of our hearts!"

Vernon left the five year old child on the snowy opening of woods he had found when he and his family had been wandering. The best part was that the clearing was only twenty paces to a few graves! Even if someone found him dead, there wouldn't be any work on the body's burial. Not that the Freak deserved it.

The family (if you could call it that) had taken a family trip to Japan as a reward for the hard work (aka the work Vernon pushed off to others and called it his) at Grunnings Drilling Industry. The terrible part of the trip was the fact that they were forced to bring their nephew to Japan as the crazy cat lady of a neighbor had broken her leg by tripping over one of her cats.

In the spirit of everything happening to him Harry didn't understand what he had done wrong. He had done all his chores whether it had been to clean the dishes, mow the lawn, dust the house, vacuum the carpet, weed the garden, paint the fence (one a week), or even cooking dinner. Harry thought it was weird Dudley didn't have to lift a finger, but he figured everyone had a little boy to do all the chores. Child abuse. A common occurrence.

Harry wasn't allowed to eat the food he made. He wasn't allowed a room to sleep in, but instead a small cupboard to occupy. The part Harry hated the most was the fact that he was forced to lie to his teachers and fail most of his classes and not out shine Dudley.

^_^ Line Break ^_^

Kuro thought his life was pretty meaningless. His life was amazing with a lot of excitement in it. Of course it was amazing. It was in the job criteria. Body guard. It was fun. He didn't regret anything. Even when he took a bullet for his best friend. How was he supposed to know the bad guys were tailing him?

Anyways, after Kuro died he was a ghost. Pretty cool. Until he became this angel thing. Long black hair along with a pair of black wings. His clothes looked like a Final Fantasy cosplayer's. He had become beautiful in death. Kuro would give the poets that, but he was a monster.

He ate souls and in turn the empty feeling would barely fill up. Then he started eating hollows. That filled him a little more. But even then Kuro felt empty. Until he spotted those pairs of humans below him.

A larger... much too large to be healthy man was beating the shit out of a... three year old kid. And left him there. In the middle of the night. In the snow. Alone. Kuro may be a monster, but he was a considerate monster. At least he didn't hurt little kids.

Kuro flew down to the clearing and heard the labored breathing of the child. The child wore rags that were much too big for him. Blood staining the snow surrounding the boy. The paleness of death creeping closer to the boy as the breathes became closer to nonexistent.

Kuro suddenly had a brilliant idea. He was a monster that ate souls to survive. There was no law that he knew of that told him that what he was about to do was illegal, so why not? He's felt empty his whole life. Why continue this existence when there was nothing left to do?

"Hey kid, do you want to live?" Kuro asked the child. The answer was a very short nod as the boy's throat had been crushed.

A wide grin appeared on the hollow's half mask covered face although the boy couldn't see it. "Good. I have nothing else to do, but save your life so make me one promise." The boy looked at Kuro expecting a bargain trade. "Live. Don't survive anymore. Just live. Have a great life with lots of excitement. Make friends and other stuff like that alright?"

Kuro had nothing left to say so he went on with his work. He plucked a feather from his wings and held it to the boy's forehead. He frowned. Another soul had been attached to the poor kid. A flick of the feather and the soul piece screamed to its death. Another flick and the lightning bolt scar on the kids forehead disappeared.

A third flick and half of Kuro's reiatsu was sent to the human to heal his wounds. Placing the feather against the unconscious fledgling's heart and sending the rest of his reiatsu to the boy the hollow disappeared, leaving a half hollow and half human in his death.

^_^ Page Break ^_^

Albus Dumbledore was having a delightful Christmas dinner in the grand hall when he felt the alarms in his office signal the death of Harry Potter. In a panic he rushed to the room to confirm what he had felt and the device that revealed Harry's death had glowed red and 16 simple words appeared in his office, "Harry Potter - Death by abuse of Uncles Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Cousin Dudley, and various other factors."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... Didn't think this would be that popular... anyway, I'm sure very few of you will actually read this so thanks to the few that do.**

**And to my single flamer friend... or not friend... if you don't like yaoi, well... that's good for you. Don't have to declare it to the world... not like I declare all my likes and dislikes to everyone after all.**

Chapter Two:

Aizen was having a wonderful time in the human realm. They always had wonderful and cheap (to soul society's standards) tea. He was just leaving the tea shop with his weekly supply when he felt a sudden surge of reiatsu. _How odd... there shouldn't be any shinigami or hollow here._

It was then that Aizen followed the reiatsu to the clearing in the forest... to find a little boy. _What the... Why is there?... Oh look... a three year old, lying on the frozen tundra... with a wingspan of ten feet._

Aizen never considered himself as a good guy, but he was a bad guy with morals. He betrayed the 13 court guard for a reason after all. Didn't anyone see the injustice of Rukongai? Children stealing for a drop of water and old women looking after the orphans as the young whore themselves out. That is certainly injustice. At least Tosen saw this... and he's literally blind! Gin... well I pretty much raised him, so he'll follow me.

Well it wouldn't do for this bad - actually good guy- to leave a poor defenseless child out in the cold.

^_^ Page Break ^_^

Harry woke up to pure white. White walls. White blanket. White door. White window frame. White... sand?

Now, Harry hasn't ever been to the beach as his Uncle would never allow it, but he was certain that sand was not supposed to be white. And it should be impossible for a place to be as white as this place. Well, that sounds racist doesn't it. *Door Opens*

Aizen opened the door to nothing. Where did the kid go? Pulsing out his reiatsu senses he found himself opening the closet, to a white clothed kid with the worst bed hair ever... in all time. He wore the most hideous pair of glasses in mankind, and his wounds were reopened dripping blood everywhere.

With a frown, Aizen picked the bleeding child from the floor and plopped him on the bed to redress his dressings. "So... I'm Aizen, Sousuke. What is your name hu - child?"

"Um... Harry. I mean, Potter, Harry." The child stumbled in English, recognizing the name of an English person Aizen replied, "Harry, huh? Grimmjaw's never met an English person before. I'm sure he'll have trouble speaking your name. How about calling you... Kohaku? It was a name of a childhood friend of mine; unfortunately, he died before he had a chance to really live."

"O..O-okay." Harry now newly named Kohaku replied. He's never really met a kind person before, so Harry wouldn't want the man to leave him.

"That's great, Kohaku, now why don't you sleep some more? You look like you're about to drop dead even when you're sitting down."

^_^ Page Break ^_^

Taking a deep breath as he left the room, Aizen was infuriated. How could someone-Anyone, treat a child like that? Not even the civilians in Rukongai applied a beating like that to thieves!

Walking toward Syzal's laboratory, Aizen ordered the espada to test out the vials of blood he procured from the boy. "Test the blood for any abnormalities."

^_^ Page Break ^_^

"Taicho! I heard you found a little bird in the human realm." Gin declared to the world (aka espadas)

"Ah, Gin. How wonderful of you to stop by." Aizen replied sending a kiss to his lover's cheek.

"T-t- Taicho!" Gin's eyes popped open revealing the bright glowing blue eyes underneath. A heavy red blush decorated his pale face.

"Aizen-sama, if you're going to fuck Gin on the table can I watch?" Grimmjaw asked the shinigami.

"Either way you'll watch, even if I tell you not to, Grimmjaw."

"Why are we having this meeting again?" Yammy asked as he ripped apart a piece of meat.

"A better question would be why everyone's talking so much? It would be so much better for everyone to take a nap." A certain espada yawned as he rose from his pile of pillows.

"I have found a certain human in the human wor-"

"That would be obvious…" Nnoitra cut off the ex-shinigami

"-as I was saying," Aizen repeated with a tick on his face, "This human appears to contain hollow reiatsu. Seemingly the opposite of a certain strawber-"

"Strawberries…" Grimmjaw drooled at the thought at the orange-nette, "They're wonderful…"

"Yes, you've established that when you lost an arm fighting the substitute shinigami." Ulquiorra muttered in his usual monotone voice, "May I inquire as to what you've done with the human.. Aizen-sama?"

"I have brought the child to Szayel. If you would?"

"Hai, (**this means yes**) Aizen-sama." Szayel started, "As I didn't know anything of the child previously, I started with a routine physical… Needless to say the results were startling."

* * *

I'm sorry for taking so long! I'm a very lazy person. I actually finished this at a party!


	3. Chapter 3

**To AmaltheaLuchiaAizen: Best review ever. You guys must've really hated the cliff hanger right? I gotta tell you that they're a bitch to read, but a hell of a lot of fun to write…**

Chapter Three:

"The results, disgusted me." Syazel started listing the effects of the human world on the child, "Kohaku seems to have the majority of his bones broken/fractured, lacerations… pretty much everywhere… who ever took care of him didn't seem to care whether he ate or not as he's as malnourished as a dying dog, someone seems to have also force fed him bleach as his stomach's in the pits. Fucking retarded humans, even hollows have standards. There also seems to have been a soul shard attached to his forehead-pretty easy to get rid of seeming as our swords literally cut souls…"

"… Child abuse?" Tosen shaked his head in disgust, "Aizen-sama, I believe I shall take my vacation time as of this second into the human realm… there seems to be some matters I must take care of."

Tosen walked out of the meeting room and away to the human realm with his gargantum.

"I figured he'd be the first to leave… he's always going on about justice…" Nnoitra, scrunched his face in disgust as well, "anyhow, seeing as I don't condone child abuse either, I'm gonna join Tosen… anyone coming with?"

All the espada, including Stark followed Nnoitra into the garganta as Aizen watched them go to the human realm from his many televisions along with Gin.

* * *

Vernon Dursley seemed to be the combination of all seven sins. He stole thousands from the very company he worked for; greed. Every night before he came home to his wife and son he spent the money he stole on whores; lust. He ate like a pig thanks to his nephew; gluttony. He was always speaking of his deliquent son; pride. Every night he beat his nephew for either his insolence or for the fact that he never finished his chores which included making a five star dinner, keeping up the gardens, painting the fence, and other things; wraith. He forced his nephew to do every house chore he could think of every day; sloth. Mr. Dursley believed he deserved everything on a golden platter, and if it wasn't encrusted with diamonds, then you wouldn't believe his screeching. Not surprising his wife and son believed the same.

* * *

Tosen along with the many espada that followed him, watched on as the family enjoyed their small dinner. Tosen was really just listening to them as they were all inside the house and the humans couldn't see any of them. "Fucking brat, couldn't even make us dinner before he had to die on us in Japan!" exclaimed Vernon as he stuffed his face into the turkey his stick of a wife made.

"Oh, Vernon you're right. If we kept the brat we could have just made him always do the house chores." Petuina replied taking the last bite of her meager salad.

"How did you get rid of the freak anyway father?" Dudley asked eating his chocolate cake before starting on his dinner.

"Oh, well you see. The freak was such a nuisance with his screaming as I beat him into the ground, I had do something about it as it was giving me such a headache. Luckily I found a beer bottle lying around. Probably from some other indecent people… anyway, I broke the bottle and used a broken shard to cut the freak's throat with, and he was silent from there. So then I used the other stuff I found lying around the graveyard to beat him with. But then it got too cold so I went back to the hotel with you guys. A wonderful Christmas dinner that was. I remember."


End file.
